


Naruto Senju

by HokageOrochimaru23



Series: Naruto Senju [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Hokage Orochimaru (Naruto), Naruto Senju - Freeform, Naruto is Tsunade and Orochimaru son, Orochimaru (Naruto)-centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Uchiha Massacre, Uzumaki Naruto Has a Twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokageOrochimaru23/pseuds/HokageOrochimaru23
Summary: Naruto Senju is the son of Tsunade and Orochimaru. Sometime after Dan dies Tsunade starts dating Orochimaru and the two of them get married. They later on have a son named Naruto Senju.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto)
Series: Naruto Senju [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Naruto Senju

**For those who have my original story. This story will have some parts that are the same as the original but there will be some changes.**

**You can read the original story still on wattpad but not on here.**

**If you have any suggestions on what you want to happen in the story let me know.**

**Updates for this story will be slow since I just started taking College classes again. Plus I have other stories I'm still working on.**

**Naruto's Abilities**

* Wood release

*Wind, earth, and water chakra nature

* Slug and Toad summoning

* Medical ninja **(Later in life)**

* Sage **(Later in life)**

* Sensor Type

*Tsunade super strength and strength of a Hundred seal


End file.
